


Queen of Ice and Beauty

by Lady_of_Winter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Winter/pseuds/Lady_of_Winter
Summary: Sansa survives the long night, but she is broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Roose and Sansa are one of my favourite characters and some days ago I was thinking, why don't you write a OneShot? It is my first attempt of fanfiction and here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> English is not my mother's tongue, so I'm sorry for all grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to George R. R. Martin. 
> 
> Criticisms and comments are appreciated.

Queen of Ice and Beauty

It was one of last days of autumn. Snow must be falling in the north by now. How she missed her home. The gentle coldness surrounded everything. And only the blue winter roses. Everyone said they matched her eyes. They were so beautiful. And so was she. She _knew_ it. She saw how the men looked at her. How they measured her. However, she didn’t give them a second thought. _Never._ They were all boys. _Knew nothing_ like Jon. But she did. She had seen _him_ in her dreams many times before. He was a real prince. A prince of cold and waste. As was she.

 

_Winter prince._ The thought made her heart flatter once more. It had been a long time since she _felt_ something.

She decided to go back. She had to see.

Just once more.

 

He wasn’t a prince of shining amour as in the songs, she fancied when she was a child. She was _innocent_ then. She wasn’t anymore. _Couldn’t._ Her home was destroyed. Her family slaughtered. She was alone. She simply had to _survive._

 

She was on the train heading north. It was the first time in years that she was going home. She had been living in the south for far too long.

But now it was time to come back.

 

She didn’t know what she was expecting. No one waited for her at the train station. They were all dead. But she was not. _Winterfell,_ she thought, yes, that was the place she would go.

 

It was just a ruin, but still breathtaking. The snow was deep, here before the great oak door. She wanted to go inside, have a look and _remember._ Her memories were ancient; she had broken many times over them. There was a time she couldn’t stop crying. They were so horrible. But _real._ She understood it now. She had to remember. The laugh of her mother, here, in the great hall. Her siblings surrounding her. Father. _Oh Mother. Why?_ I didn’t know then what would happen. _It was my fault._ I wish it hadn’t happened.

 

She couldn’t say she was sorry. It was too late for that.

She couldn’t save them either, was deceived by the king. He talked of mercy then. But he didn’t gave it. As she understood, it was too late.

_Everything has a prize_.

 

She saw herself kneeling beside Lady, her fierce direwolf. They had killed her as well.

_Why?_

She wanted to cry again, wanted to shout. Wanted to shout why?. _Why did he hurt me? Why did you all leave me?_

A tear was running down her pale cheek. She let it run. She _didn’t_ care.

_Not anymore_.

 

She made it somehow to the hearth. The chair was still there. It was the only furniture that was still left. All other rotten or taken away. All a long time ago. All at her command.

It must had been some centuries ago. She couldn’t remember.

_It felt like yesterday._

 

It had been the day she went away. The memories were too strong then. It was too near. She had no right to be here anymore. She didn’t want to return. _Not ever_.

 

She went south. Travelled to Lys and Quarth. And every other city where was.

_But never north_. She simply couldn’t.

Years passed. They turned to decades, then to centuries. But she didn’t changed. She didn’t grow old. She didn’t die. She tried it several times. With a sharp blade, directly into her heart. With a fall from the battlements in the Red Keep. And other times.

_She was still alive. Why?_

 

Her appearance hadn’t changed since the day it all had happened. Her appearance was one of a young woman. But she wasn’t. Not really. Nobody could give her an answer for that. She searched. _Oh yes_ , she _was_ looking for an answer. How gladly she would know to simply know. Her search reminded her of Varys. And Littlefinger. _Knowledge was power after all, wasn’t it?_

Couldn’t she make peace with the past finally?

 

Now she was back. She felt it. Here, on her chair in front of the hearth. This was _home._ Snow was falling down. The roof had been broken some years ago. She had seen it in her dreams.

 

It was cold. She could see her breathe before her.

She _should_ feel the cold. But she _couldn’t._ It was much too late for it.

 

Bran had had the green dreams as well. They were a curse. Her whole life was a curse. It was, wasn’t it? Life wasn’t life for here anymore. It hadn’t been life since the day she had lost it all. She didn’t want to go any further. It was always the same.

 

_Winter was coming_.

She knew what was waiting behind the wall and further north.

White walkers were awaking. _Again._

 

The last time it happened, her brother Jon Snow and Daenerys fought them. She herself had been there too. It was butchering. War was nothing glory or gallantly. It was madness. Cruelty. It was disgusting.

She _saw_ how men died. How bodies had been _torn_ open. How their guts fell onto the ice. These hadn’t been quick deaths’. So many men must have died on this day. And no one had ever counted. Death didn’t mean anything for _them_ in the south.

 

She laughed bitterly.

She cried.

 

Sandor had been there too. He had tried to protect her. He _failed. No one couldn’t protect her_. She had known this for a long time. She had told it Littlefinger. He _refused_ to accept the truth. He didn’t die a clean death. She had made sure of it. He told her he loved her. He had told her mother. Nevertheless, he had betrayed her. He had to die. It was her second killing, which she enjoyed.

 

She wasn’t a monster. _Not yet_.

 

They were too many. They tried to defense, but they were so many of them. White walkers were coming from everywhere. She was ready to die. She had nothing more to lose.

It had been the last time she had been afraid.

_Fear is the only time a man can be brave_.

 

Finally, Daenerys offered herself and her dragons to the White Walkers. The great danger was defeated. The war won. Jon was crowned king. He wanted her to come with him.

She _refused._

It was far too early for her to leave the north again. Too early to return to her nightmares.

 

She had lost _so much_. Rickon was shot down long before the long night. The Night king killed Bran himself. She buried him in the crypts. Dragons were gone. So was her innocence. Kings Landing had taken it away from her. Even though Cersei and Joffrey were dead for years now, she couldn’t forget. Nor could she Ramsay.

 

She respected Roose. He had been a  _true_ Lord of the Dreadfort. His pale skin matched hers. His eyes were cold as a winter storm. She did not know _why_ she respected him. He had betrayed her brother. Stabbed him in his back.

_Why must the gods be so cruel?_

_She didn’t pray anymore_.

 

She tried to move on. But she felt she had changed. Her body was cold. She didn’t notice, but others did.

She decided she had to go. _She had to_.

 

And now White Walkers were rising again. Now they couldn’t take anything away from her. The people she loved didn’t live anymore. She should feel relieved. But she wasn’t.

 

She was the last Stark. She was tired of running away. Tired of hiding. The farther she went south, the more exhausted she got. She would go north.

_Oh yes, she would_.

 

* * *

 

 

She took a frozen winter rose with her. A _reminder of home_.

The farther north she got, the better she felt. The north was her home after all. Nobody could take it away from her. It was _hers._

 

She went for days. _Farther,_ she told herself, you must go farther.

Time didn’t have a meaning for her anymore.

 

The snow was falling heavy. She couldn’t hear anything. But she saw. Hundreds of frozen lakes. Hundreds of mountains. They were shimmering in the morning sun. So _beautiful._

Everything was perfect.

 

She ate little. Always taking her winter rose with her. She wrapped it carefully in a piece of cloth.

 

Her dreams grew stronger with every passing day. Her winter prince was waiting for her. She dreamed of winter. Of ice. And lands of always winter.

She decided she had to go _there._

 

It was like wasteland. Everything was frozen. Lakes, mountains and flowers. They had the same coulor as her eyes. _Winter roses_ , she whispered more to herself than to someone else.

 

She was _home._ She _felt_ it.

She started to cry.

She could feel him long before he spoke.

She turned. Laughing, the first time in centuries.

“You’re home”, was all he offered. It was enough for her.

“Will you leave again?” “No, _never”_

Time stood still as he approached. He took her hand in his. Twisted his fingers with hers’. How she had _missed_ it. She smiled.

 

They were standing on top of a mountain while they hold tight on to each other. She stroked gently with her hand over his pale cheek. She really had missed him.

_“Roose”,_ she breathed.

His blue eyes were searching hers’. They both had the same shade of blue. “You remembered, still after so long?” “Yes”, was all she could say into his chest, “How could I _ever_ forget?”

Snow was beginning to fall. She knew he was smiling. It had been _so long_. “I knew you were coming someday.”, he whispered into her auburn hair. “We don’t belong in the south. Your place is here besides me.” “I know”, she said softly as she lifted her head. “I will never go, you know?” “And I will give you the world.” She smiled at his words.

 

She was his queen after all.

_His queen of ice and beauty._


End file.
